Kali Ini Saja
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: "Ya, biarkanlah seperti ini, sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, karena setelah ini, kamu akan kembali kepadaku, kamu akan kembali kekehidupan dimana ada aku disana, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku biarkan seperti ini"/sudut pandang Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sasuke U x Sakura H x Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

Ini fic saya yang pertama n pertama kalinya saya bikin fic, sekedar menyalurkan hobby, mohon dimaklumi dan masukannya buat pemula seperti saya.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang Sakura

Summary: "Biarkan seperti ini saja" kataku sambil menyandar kepalaku dibahunya. "Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, ku mohon, setelah ini aku akan kembali kedia dan kau kembali kedia, kita kembali kekehidupan kita masing-masing tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan seperti ini"

**_Kali Ini Saja_**

Tap … tap … tap … Suara langkah sepatu memenuhi koridor rumah sakit satu-satunya yang ada di Suna, rumah sakit terbesar milik keluarga Sabaku. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan surai soft pink berjalan menuju ruang kepala rumah sakit untuk menyerahkan laporan data pasien. Sakura Haruno atau Uchiha Sakura lebih tepatnya, ya… aku sudah menikah 3 bulan yang lalu dengan sibungsu dari klan terpandang di Konoha Uchiha Sasuke, pernikahanku bukan karena paksaan juga bukan karena perjodohan tapi karena kami saling mencintai, berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Senior High School membuat kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kehubungan yang lebih tinggi yaitu pernikahan. Siapa yang menyangka si dingin Sasuke yang digilai seluruh wanita di Konoha mau melepas masa lajangnya, oke mungkin kata seluruh wanita di Konoha terlalu berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Semua orang berkata aku beruntung mendapatkannya, mungkin aku beruntung, mungkin.

Tok … tok … tok … ketukku pada pintu ruang Kepala Rumah Sakit

"Masuk" jawab seseorang yang berada didalam

Ku buka pintu itu setelah diperkenankan masuk

"Maaf Pak, ini laporan data pasien bulan ini" kataku sambil menyerahkan map berwarna kuning ketangan Kepala Rumah Sakit.

"Oh, terima kasih Sakura, hei … jangan terlalu formal begitu bukankah kita teman" Jawabnya

Aku memutar bola mataku sebelum menjawab ocehannya

"Kau atasanku Gaara, mana mungkin aku bersikap tidak formal apalagi ini masih dalam lingkup Rumah sakit"

"Ya … ya … ya, terserah kau lah, kau sudah makan siang?'

"Belum, kenapa? Kau mau mentraktirku?

"Huh … pede sekali kau nona, aku hanya minta tolong kalau kau belum makan siang, tolong belikan aku sekalian makan"

"Dasar …" ingin rasanya kujitak kepala merah yang ada dihadapanku

"Ha … ha … ha… aku hanya bercanda, ayo kita makan siang bareng? Tenang aku yang traktir seperti maumu" ajaknya

Akupun pergi bersama Gaara, tidak ada yang curiga melihat kedekatan kami, semua karyawan Rumah Sakit tahu aku dan Gaara adalah teman sewaktu masih kuliah dijurusan kedokteran dulu, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa hubungan kami sebenarnya.

**_Kali Ini Saja_**

Aku memandang langit sore sambil menghela napas kembali kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang kerumah, di sini di Suna aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku, kenapa aku masih tinggal dengan orang tuaku padahal aku telah menikah? Ya karena suamiku Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di Konoha, Ia bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya Uchiha Corp, perusahaan terbesar. Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai diluar dan siap untuk menghentikan taksi sampai satu suara

"Sakura …"

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara tersebut, kaget itu reaksi pertama yang mampu kuberikan.

"Sasuke? Kau datang?"

"Kau ini lama sekali baru keluar, aku menunggumu lebih satu jam, bodoh!"

Kuputar bola mataku mendengar suaranya yang sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya

"Salah siapa datang tidak memberi kabar? Apa kau sedang memberi kejutan kepadaku"kataku sedikit menggodanya

"Aku hanya sekalian mampir karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ku urus disini, bukan sengaja untuk menjemputmu" masih dengan wajah datarnya

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, hal seperti ini sudah biasa kualami, aku sudah terlalu hapal dengan kesinisan bahasanya, buatku tak masalah yang penting dia sekarang ada disini, dihadapanku buatku itu sudah cukup.

**_Kali Ini Saja_**

"Sasuke?" panggilku

"Hn" Jawabnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari koran

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanyaku

"Lusa mungkin"

"Apa harus secepat itu?"

"Hn, Kasaan membutuhkanku"

"Oh"

Mendengar jawabanku Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kupikir kau akan lama disini"

"Sakura…"

"Aku mengerti Sasuke"Potongku

"Aku duluan ya, hari ini ada pasien yang harus ku operasi, ja nee"

"Sakura"lirih Sasuke

Aku langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke lagi, selalu seperti ini, selalu kasaan, kasaan dan kasaannya, saat masih berstatus pacaran mungkin aku masih bisa memaklumi tapi tak bisakah setelah kami menikah untuk lebih memperhatikan aku, aku bukan orang lain aku istrinya, apa sebagai istri aku benar-benar tak ada artinya buatmu Sasuke?

**Kali Ini Saja**

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Gaara

"Hei … Sakura, hallo" Ulang Gaara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajahku

"Eh, apa tadi Pak Kepala?" Jawabku spontan

"Kita sedang istirahat Sakura, jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan apa-apaan moodmu hari ini? Aku perhatikan kau melamun terus dari tadi" Tanya Gaara

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara, aku mungkin kelelahan setelah operasi tadi pagi"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sakura, apa Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara

"Kemarin Sasuke datang dan lusa balik lagi ke Konoha" Jawabku santai

"Oh"

Hanya itu respon yang Gaara berikan tapi aku paham apa maksud dari Oh itu, Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara bukan hanya teman satu jurusan saja tapi hubunganku dan dia lebih dari itu, sebelumnya kami pernah menjalin hubungan, ya saat kami sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha Internasional, di bawah pohon sakura di musim semi, disitulah pertama kalinya kami bertemu, aku menangis. Belakang baru kutahu dia mahasiswa pindahan dari Suna yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran sama sepertiku.

Huaaaa …. Kenapa ini fic jadinya gini? #jedokin kepala

Tadinya Cuma mao oneshot tapi kok jadi gini?sumpah ini pertama kalinya aku ngetik, masih banyak kurangnya

capter depan Sasuke POV

Plisss teman-teman review nya ya ya ya #pake pasang wajah melas

Apa harus dilanjut atau tamat dengan tidak elite nya.

T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sasuke U x Sakura H x Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

Ini fic saya yang pertama n pertama kalinya saya bikin fic, sekedar menyalurkan hobby, mohon dimaklumi dan masukannya buat pemula seperti saya.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang Sakura

Summary: "Biarkan seperti ini saja" kataku sambil menyandar kepalaku dibahunya. "Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, ku mohon, setelah ini aku akan kembali kedia dan kau kembali kedia, kita kembali kekehidupan kita masing-masing tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan seperti ini"

Chapter 2

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Aku berada tepat didepan pintu Kepala Rumah Sakit tepatnya, di depan ruangan Gaara, kuhela napasku sebelum mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Tok … tok … tok

"Gaara? Apa kau sibuk? Tanyaku

"Masuklah Sakura"Jawabnya

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali jam segini kau belum pulang? Katanya sambil melihat ke jam yang ada diatas meja kerjanya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Apa ada pasien yang mesti kau tangani? Bukankah shifmu sudah selesai dari 3 jam yang lalu? Tanyanya

"Tidak, ini juga aku mau pulang, tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hn, apa itu?"

"Bolehkah besok aku libur mungkin selama 1 minggu?" Pintaku ragu-ragu

"Ya … tapi kau harus buat surat keterangan untuk cuti ya? Sekedar formalitas manajemen rumah sakit, kalau aku pribadi tentu saja mengijinkan" Jawab Gaara dengan senyumnya yang menawan

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku tak percaya

"Ya _honey_, apapun itu kalau itu bisa membuatmu berhenti murung, kau tahu Sakura? Kau membuatku khawatir"

Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri aku kemudian memelukku, pelukan ini, pelukan yang menenangkan yang selalu ku dapatkan dari Gaara bukan dari suamiku Sasuke, ku balas pelukan Gaara, aku menyadari sebenarnya ini salah tapi sungguh aku tak mampu menolak segala perhatiannya karena aku sama sepertinya masih menyimpan rasa itu.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Hari ini hari pertamaku cuti, aku akan ke Konoha, jarak antara Suna dan Konoha sekitar 5 jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan angkutan umum, ya… saat ini aku berada di bus kota, adakah yang bertanya kenapa aku lebih memilih menggunakan bus daripada pesawat yang bisa di tempuh lebih cepat? Ya karena aku enggan untuk pulang kerumah itu, rumah yang harusnya aku huni dengan Sasuke dan Kasaanya.

"Tadaima …" teriakku

"Okenari" Sahut seseorang di rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion uchiha.

"Sakura chan, oh … ya ampun, kasaan kangen sekali" sambut kasaan, ibunya Sasuke kemudian memelukku.

"Sakura juga kangen, kebetulan Sakura dapat libur 3 hari" bohongku

"Hn, kasaan? Bolehkah aku kekamar? Aku sangat lelah"

"Oh ya, istirahatlah, Kasaan akan menelpon Sasuke untuk cepat pulang"

Aku mengangguk, kulirik handphoneku dan tersenyum miris _ya kalau kasaan yang meminta tak perlu berpikir lama Sasuke pasti akan menurutinya_ batinku .

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku lebih tepatnya kamarku dan kamar Sasuke, setelah 3 bulan menikah aku hanya sempat menempati kamar ini 1 bulan karena setelahnya setelah pertengkaran hebat antara aku dan Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Suna dengan alasan pekerjaan, sungguh alasan yang tepat.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku, 5 jam dalam bus kota dan 5 jam duduk dihalte sungguh membuat pinggangku pegal, sedikit menyesal juga kenapa tadi dengan begitu yakinnya ingin naik bus kota tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Baru ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar.

Drrrrt … drrrrrt …

**To: Gaara**

**Apa kau sudah sampai di Konoha?**

Tersenyum ku melihat pesannya, kuketik balasan

**Ya, aku sudah sampai, sekarang aku ingin beristirahat, aku lelah**

**To: Gaara**

**Ya, istirahatlah, kalau ada apa-apa, tolong hubungi aku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.**

Kuletakkan handphoneku, kupejamkan kembali mataku. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Kubuka mataku, kulihat seseorang berambut raven dengan mata onyx nya sedang menatapku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"Tanyanya

"Ya"Jawabku

"Mandilah setelah ini turun kita makan malam bersama, kasaan sudah menunggu kita!"perintahnya.

Akupun beranjak dari kasur king size, menuju kamar mandi, selama didalam aku baru menyadari ternyata aku tidur sangat lama.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga mansion uchiha menuju ruang makan, kulihat sudah ada Kasaan dan Sasuke di meja makan, di mansion ini cuma ada Kasaan dan Sasuke saja, aniki, Uchiha Itachi tinggal di Ame bersama istrinya Konan, sedangkan ayah Sasuke sudah meninggal sejak Sasuke masih berumur 8 tahun.

Setelah Itachi meninggalkan mansion uchiha untuk hidup mandiri bersama istrinya, saat itulah hidup kasaan Mikoto Uchiha bergantung pada Sasuke, segala hal yang berhubungan baik itu masalah perusahaan maupun urusan mansion Sasuke yang mengurusnya, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa sibuknya uchiha kita satu itu?

"Sasuke …" panggil kasaan

"ya, Kasaan"

"Besok tolong kau gantikan kasaan memimpin rapat dengan Uzumaki Corp, kau tahu kan kerjasama ini sangat penting"

"Ya kasaan" jawab Sasuke

Sungguh tanpa keraguan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke, tidak ada sedikitpun Sasuke coba membicarakan hal itu terlebih dahulu kepadaku, padahal aku ada disini, aku sengaja mengambil cuti agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya tapi sepertinya usahaku sia-sia.

Diam, itu yang bisa aku lakukan karena berbicarapun percuma, akhirnya justru pertengkaran yang terjadi, sungguh aku lelah.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Pagi yang cerah, tapi tidak secerah hatiku hari ini, hari yang seharusnya bisa aku dan Sasuke lewati bersama justru aku harus tinggal sendirian di mansion yang sepi dan dingin ini. Hah kuhela napasku sambil menyusuri mansion yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini, bosan hanya berada di mansion, kuputuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

Taman Konoha taman yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Konoha merupakan simbol dari kota tersebut di taman ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Sasuke, saat itu umur kami 8 tahun, ya saat Tousannya, Fugaku Uchiha meninggal, di taman ini aku melihat Sasuke menangis.

Kutelusuri taman ini sambil mengingat-ngingat masa-masa itu masa kecil aku dan Sasuke di taman ini, hingga sebuah tangan dibahuku mengangetkanku, ku tolehkan kepalaku.

"Gaara?" kataku heran

"Hai" Jawabnya

"Kau? Di sini? Sedang apa?" sungguh makhluk bersurai merah ini membuatku terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, kamukan gak punya kepentingan disini"

"Hei… memangnya cuma kamu saja yang boleh datang kesini, hallo ini tempat umum nona"katanya sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Huh" aku melengos meninggalkan Gaara.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Gaara

"Belum"

"Kenapa belum makan? Ini sudah hampir jam 3 sore, ayo kita pergi makan" tanpa menunggu persetujuanku Gaara langsung menarikku menuju kedai pinggir jalan.

Salah satu yang ku sukai dari Gaara, dia tidak pernah pilih-pilh tempat, ingat saat masih menjadi mahasiswa aku dan Gaara sering banget makan di kedai pinggir jalan. Masa-masa indah yang sulit dilupakan.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan mansion, sepi hanya itu yang bisa kutemukan, kulirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, pukul 10 malam. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar sampai seorang maid menghentikan gerakanku.

"Maaf nona? Apa nona mau makan malam?" Tanya maid.

"Tidak, Shizune, terima kasih saya sudah makan tadi diluar"

"Baik, Sakura-sama saya permisi" pamit Shizune

Sebelum Shizune pergi jauh, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Shizune?" panggilku

" Ya Nona?"

"Apa Sasuke sudah pulang? Dan Kasaan dimana?"

"Oh … tuan Sasuke dan nyonya Mikoto tadi sore harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan salah satu kolega bisnis disana" jelas Shizune

"Oh begitu"

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa Nona?" Tanya Shizune khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shizune, pergilah"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Hn"

Ku lirik handphone yang ada digenggamanku, bahkan dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali tentang kepergiannya. Miris.

**To be countinue**

Setelah ku baca berkali-kali ini fic tadinya ku buat dengan pairing SasuSaku tapi kok jadi GaaSaku #ngumpet dalam lemari

Bahkan tadinya dichapter ini aku mau buat fic dari sudut pandang Sasuke tapi tiba-tiba ditengah jalan aku mendapatkan wangsit yang menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dari sudut pandang Sakura.

Minna gomen … #sambil bungkukin badan

Tapi aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membuat fic ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan Gaara dan aku berjanji akan membuat Sasuke menderita, karena aku sangat suka menyiksa Sasuke hahahahaha #tertawa nista

Trims buangeet buat yang udah review, apa Saku bakal sama Gaara? Kasih tahu gak ya,hehehe, Saku selingkuh gak ya sama Gaara? Hmm … aku sendiri juga bingung #plak

Daripada HTS lebih tepatnya CLBK kali ya? Cinta Lama Belum Kelar #dichidori Sasuke.

updatenya kilatkan, hehehe, mungkin chap depan u/ sudut pandang Sakura tamat. mungkin lho ya

Okey ... reviewnya ditunggu, pliiiiiiissss


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sasuke U x Sakura H x Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

Ini fic saya yang pertama n pertama kalinya saya bikin fic, sekedar menyalurkan hobby, mohon dimaklumi dan masukannya buat pemula seperti saya.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang Sakura

Summary: "Biarkan seperti ini saja" kataku sambil menyandar kepalaku dibahunya. "Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, ku mohon, setelah ini aku akan kembali kedia dan kau kembali kedia, kita kembali kekehidupan kita masing-masing tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan seperti ini"

Chapter 3

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Kususun pakaian kotorku kedalam koper, tidak banyak yang harus kusiapkan karena sejak kedatanganku kesini 2 hari lalu, tidak ada pakaian 1 pun yang ku keluarkan dari koper untuk di simpan di dalam lemari, jika aku ingin berganti baju bukan lemari yang kubuka tapi justru koperku, karena aku sendiripun tidak berniat tinggal lebih lama di mansion ini.

Bunyi suara pintu terbuka tidak menghentikan kegiatanku tanpa menolehpun aku tahu siapa yang datang, tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" Tanyanya

"Aku mau pulang ke Suna"

"Bukankah kamu baru kemarin datang?"

"Aku bukan datang kemarin Sasuke, apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah 3 hari 2 malam di sini?" jawabku agak sinis, kutarik resleting koperku dan hendak membawa menuju pintu sampai satu tangan menarik tanganku.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal beberapa hari lagi disini? Tanyanya

"Tidak bisa, bukankah ada atau tidaknya aku disini tidak merubah keadaan?"

"Jangan mulai lagi Sakura …"

"Aku tidak memulai, bukankah itu kenyataan! Sudahlah ... Aku pergi"

"Aku antar, tunggu sebentar aku ijin dulu dengan Kaasan, hari ini aku ti…"

"Tidak perlu Sasuke" Potongku

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, bukankah kau sibuk? Aku tidak mau membuang waktumu yang berharga hanya untuk mengantarku, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa" Jelasku dan pergi meninggalkannya di dalam kamar.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Sunagakure, kota penuh pasir gambaran yang pas untuk kota tersebut. Besok aku akan kembali kerutinitasku sebagai dokter, sungguh menghabiskan waktu sepanjang masa liburku sangat membosankan, setelah pulang dari Konoha yang kulakukan cuma nonton tv dirumah, rasanya ingin cepat berakhir dan kembali bekerja jauh lebih baik daripada berdiam diri dirumah yang justru membuatku merana kalau mengingat hariku sebelumnya.

Dan hari ini, aku sudah duduk didepan tv, bener-bener hari yang membosankan. Keinginan untuk pergi jalanpun tidak ada, benar-benar tidak punya semangat untuk hidup.

"Argggghhhht …. " teriakku

"Hei … apa kau ingin membuat tetangga mati dengan teriakanmu yang cempreng itu" suara seseorang

Aku menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara yang dengan tidak sopannya mengkritik suaraku, aku mendengus setelah tahu siapa pelaku utama yang telah mengganggu kesenanganku.

"Gaara, kau sungguh mengganggu dan sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyaku

"Dari setengah jam yang lalu, apa kamu tidak bosan dirumah terus?"

"tentu saja aku sangat-sangat bosan, aku bahkan merasa bakal mati kebosanan, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku kesini karena aku mendapat bisikan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan pertolonganku?"

"Oh ya?" Jawabku sarkastik

Lalu diapun mengeluarkan 2 lembar kertas, aku hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisku tanda aku tidak mengerti.

"Suna Land" katanya

"Taman hiburan? Huaaa sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah kesana? Kira-kira sudah berapa lama ya?" histerisku

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatku bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Suna Land, salah satu tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan buatku, Gaara dan Sasuke, kenangan manis dan kenangan pahit buat kami, entah sejak kapan aku berada dilingkaran 2 pria yang sangat berarti buatku. 1 nya napasku dan 1 nya separuh nyawaku.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Taman hiburan atau biasa disebut Suna Land, disinilah aku dan Gaara berada, di dalam bianglala arena bermain yang terakhir karena hampir seluruh wahana sudah kami naiki (disingkat aja ya, masalahnya saya bingung bagaimana menggambarkan suasana di taman bermain #plaaak).

"Sakura? Kau ingat dengan bukit yang disana?" Tunjuk Gaara kesuatu perbukitan di belakang Suna Land.

"Iya, aku ingat" _Tentu saja aku ingat Gaara bukankah itu tempat awal dan akhir hubungan kita_ bathinku

"Apa kau mau kesana? Setelah turun dari bianglala ini?" Tawar Gaara.

"Hn" jawabku

Bukit belakang Suna Land atau bukit dandelion aku menyebutnya, bukit yang ditumbuhi rumput dandelion (sebenarnya dandelion itu termasuk bunga atau rumput sich?), di bukit inilah awal dan akhir hubunganku dengan Gaara.

Awal, disinilah aku resmi menjadi kekasih Gaara dan disini pulalah akhir hubunganku dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Sasuke, pria yang dari aku kecil sudah memikat hatiku tapi walaupun begitu, kau Gaara, memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku yang takkan tergeserkan oleh siapapun termasuk Sasuke.

Disinilah aku dan Gaara berada, di bukit dandelion duduk sambil memandangi hamparan rumput dandelion di senja hari, tak ada yang berbicara sampai …

"Sakura …"panggil Gaara.

"Hn" Jawabku

"Minggu depan _**dia **_datang" ini bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan dari Gaara. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku kearah Gaara.

"Benarkah? Ternyata waktu begitu cepat berlalu, hah …" helaku kualihkan pandanganku kembali ke hamparan dandelion.

"Ya, rasanya baru kemarin kita masih bersama"

"Hn" jawabku lagi

"Sakura …" panggil Gaara lagi sambil menyerahkan kartu berbentuk persegi kepadaku.

Kuterima kartu tersebut, kemudian kubuka dan kubaca, aku tahu Gaara memperhatikanku lebih tepatnya reaksiku saat membaca isi kartu tersebut, kuangkat kepalaku menatap matanya, aku tersenyum, diapun membalas senyumku.

"Biarkan seperti ini saja" kataku sambil menyandar kepalaku dibahunya. "Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, ku mohon, setelah ini aku akan kembali kedia dan kau kembali kedia, kita kembali kekehidupan kita masing-masing tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan seperti ini"

**FIN**

Hah … fic apa ini? berakhir dengan gaje nya #nyemplung kekolam

Hehehe … maaf kalau pada kecewa dengan akhirnya, aku akan menebus kesalahanku, aku janji #janji mulu nich.

Pada penasaran gak sama akhir hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke?

Dan apa ada yang bisa nebak kartu yang diberikan oleh Gaara? Tebak … tebak ^_^,

Semua akan aku jawab di next chapter karena fic ini belum sepenuhnya selesai karena setelah ini akan diceritakan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda (Sasuke POV dan Gaara POV) #Garuk-garuk kepala (Dasar author gak jelas #Plaaak)

Trims buat yang udah review semua pertanyaan kalian saya tampung dan akan saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya (Gak bisa sebutin satu-satu) n trims juga sudah mengoreksi penulisanku, karena minimnya pengetahuanku, aku akan terus memperbaiki dan belajar lebih giat lagi ;)

Reviewnya plissss ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sakura H x Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

Ini fic saya yang pertama n pertama kalinya saya bikin fic, sekedar menyalurkan hobby, mohon dimaklumi dan masukannya buat pemula seperti saya.

**Dilihat dari sudut pandang Gaara**

Summary: "Biarkan seperti ini saja" katanya sambil menyandar kepalanya dibahuku. "Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, ku mohon, setelah ini aku akan kembali kedia dan kau kembali kedia, kita kembali kekehidupan kita masing-masing tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan seperti ini"

_Ya … Sakura benar, biarlah seperti ini, kali ini saja_ batinku./dilihat dari sudut pandang **Gaara**.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Tok … tok … tok …

Ku dengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu

"Masuk" jawabku

Kulihat pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah surai merah muda, hanya satu wanita yang memiliki surai berwarna merah muda, Sakura Haruno atau Uchiha Sakura, wanita di masa laluku.

"Maaf Pak, ini laporan data pasien bulan ini" katanya sambil menyerahkan map berwarna kuning ketanganku.

Ugh … aku benci sekali kalau dia mulai menyebutku seperti itu

"Oh, terima kasih Sakura, hei … jangan terlalu formal begitu bukankah kita teman" jawabku

Dia memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab ocehanku.

"Kau atasanku Gaara, mana mungkin aku bersikap tidak formal apalagi ini masih dalam lingkup Rumah sakit"

"Ya … ya … ya, terserah kau lah, kau sudah makan siang?'

"Belum, kenapa? Kau mau mentraktirku?

"Huh … pede sekali kau nona, aku hanya ingin minta tolong kalau kau belum makan siang, tolong belikan aku sekalian makan" godaku, sungguh mengoda Sakura merupakan suatu keharusan buatku

"Dasar …" jawabnya dengan wajah cemberutnya, aku suka sekali melihatnya seperti itu saat aku menggodanya.

"Ha … ha … ha… aku hanya bercanda, ayo kita makan siang bareng? Tenang aku yang traktir seperti maumu" ajakku

Akupun pergi bersama Sakura, tidak ada yang curiga melihat kedekatan kami, semua karyawan Rumah Sakit tahu aku dan Sakura adalah teman sewaktu masih kuliah dijurusan kedokteran dulu, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa hubungan kami sebenarnya.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura?" Tanyaku

"Hei … Sakura, hallo" Ulangku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku kedepan wajahnya

"Eh, apa tadi Pak Kepala?" Jawabnya spontan

"Kita sedang istirahat Sakura, jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan apa-apaan moodmu hari ini? Aku perhatikan kau melamun terus dari tadi" Tanyaku

Ya ada yang berbeda dari Sakura hari ini, keadaannya hari ini mengingatkanku dengan keadaannya 2 bulan yang lalu saat dia baru datang ke Suna setelah menikah dan tinggal di Konoha.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara, aku mungkin kelelahan setelah operasi tadi pagi"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sakura, apa Sasuke?" Tanyaku

"Kemarin Sasuke datang dan lusa balik lagi ke Konoha" Jawabnya santai

"Oh"

Hanya itu respon yang bisa ku berikan tapi tanpa memerlukan kata-kata yang panjang, Sakura paham maksud dari oh ku itu, Sabaku No Gaara itu namaku, aku adalah teman satu jurusan di fakultas kedokteran tapi bukan hanya sebatas teman, dulu aku dan Sakura sempat menjalin hubungan disaat hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir sewaktu kuliah dulu.

Dibawah pohon sakura dimusim semi, kulihat dia sedang menangis, aku bukan orang yang punya perhatian lebih terhadap orang lain apalagi orang yang tidak kukenal tapi dia berbeda, wajah menangisnya, mata emeraldnya yang memancarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan membuat hatiku tersayat, dan saat itu juga timbul keinginanku untuk terus melindunginya, Sakura Haruno wanita musim semiku.

Akhirnya … setelah bersemedi 1 hari penuh di dalam kamar, dan taraaaa … selesailah fic special Kali Ini Saja Gaara POV. Hufft

Tadinya aku sempat bingung harus Sasuke dulu atau Gaara dulu tapi aku putuskan untuk ngepublish ini dulu dikarenakan saat membaca fic ini di chapter 1, interaksi yang tercipta di awal adalah antara Sakura dan Gaara.

Mohon reviewnya para pecinta dan penikmat fanfic, review kalian sangat berpengaruh terhadap kelangsungan hidup fic ini T_T #lebay,plak_plak


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sakura H x Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

Ini fic saya yang pertama n pertama kalinya saya bikin fic, sekedar menyalurkan hobby, mohon dimaklumi dan masukannya buat pemula seperti saya.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang Gaara

Summary: "Biarkan seperti ini saja" katanya sambil menyandar kepalanya dibahuku. "Sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, ku mohon, setelah ini aku akan kembali kedia dan kau kembali kedia, kita kembali kekehidupan kita masing-masing tapi untuk kali ini saja biarkan seperti ini"

_Ya … Sakura benar, biarlah seperti ini, kali ini saja_ batinku./Sudut pandang Gaara

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Tok… tok ..tok … seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku, tak kuhiraukan suara ketukan pintu itu hingga suatu suara menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Gaara? Apa kau sibuk? Tanya seseorang dari luar, tidak perlu aku menoleh kesumbe rsuara untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara.

"Masuklah Sakura"Jawabku

Aku heran kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba datang keruanganku disaat jam kerja telah berakhir dan harusnya sekarang dia sudah ada di rumah bukan di dalam ruanganku.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali jam segini kau belum pulang? Kataku sambil melihat ke jam yang ada diatas meja kerjaku yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Bukan hal yang biasa bagi seorang Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini, pasti ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dan pasti berhubungan dengan _**dia.**_

"Apa ada pasien yang mesti kau tangani? Bukankah shifmu sudah selesai dari 3 jam yang lalu? Tanyaku

"Tidak, ini juga aku mau pulang, tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hn, apa itu?"

"Bolehkah besok aku libur mungkin selama 1 minggu?" Pintanya ragu-ragu

Tak perlu berpikir lama buatku untuk menjawab permintaannya, karena mungkin ini yang sangat dibutuhkan wanita bermata emerald yang selalu membuatku khawatir.

"Ya … tapi kau harus buat surat keterangan untuk cuti ya? Sekedar formalitas manajemen rumah sakit, kalau aku pribadi tentu saja mengijinkan" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya

"Ya _honey_, apapun itu kalau itu bisa membuatmu berhenti murung, kau tahu Sakura? Kau membuatku khawatir"

Akupun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menghampirinya, ku peluk dia, berharap dengan pelukanku ini dapat sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Aku menyadari sebenarnya ini salah tapi aku tak mampu untuk tidak peduli terhadapnya karena aku sama sepertinya masih menyimpan rasa itu.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Hari ini hari pertama Sakura cuti dari rutinitas rumah sakit, sungguh seharian ini aku merasa tidak tenang, beberapa kali ku tahan diriku untuk berpikir dia baik-baik saja dan tidak mencoba menghubunginya tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa, walaupun Sakura tidak memberitahuku alasan dia mengambil cuti tapi aku tahu ini pasti berhubungan dengan _**dia**_.

Pukul 3 sore, akhir dari batas kesabaranku, akupun mengetikkan sebuah pesan tak berapa lama handphoneku bergetar yang menandakan ada pesan masuk dan kuharap itu Sakura.

**From: Sakura**

**Ya, aku sudah sampai, sekarang aku ingin beristirahat, aku lelah**

Ku ketik lagi sebuah balasan dari pesan Sakura, tidak ada balasan. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur, mengingat kebiasaan Sakura jika sudah kelelahan dia akan langsung tertidur dimanapun apalagi kalau tempat itu adalah kasur.

Akupun beranjak dari tempat kerjaku, untuk pemeriksaan terakhir para pasien dirumah sakit, tidak lama handphoneku kembali bergetar, ku buka pesan yang masuk.

**From: Temari-neechan**

**Bisakah kau besok ke Konoha? Aku perlu sedikit bantuanmu T_T**

_Tentu saja aku bisa bahkan aku sangat senang bisa pergi ke Konoha tapi bukan karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, sister_ batinku

Akupun kembali mengetik sebuah pesan

**To: Sakura**

**Besok aku ke Konoha, Temari memintaku untuk mengunjunginya. Aku ingin bertemu kamu di taman Konoha jam 2 siang, luangkan waktumu ya? Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu.**

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Taman Konoha, aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggu wanita bermata emerald, kulihat jam yang ada dilengan kiriku, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 3 sore, padahal memintanya datang jam 2.

Tak lama aku melihat wanita yang ku tunggu-tunggu sedang memandang sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain pasir, aku berjalan menghapirinya setelah aku tepat berada disisinya, dia belum juga menyadari keberadaanku hingga aku menyentuh bahunya.

Kaget itulah reaksi pertama yang dia berikan, sungguh diluar perkiraan.

"Gaara?" katanya heran

"Hai" Jawabku

"Kau? Di sini? Sedang apa?"tanyanya lagi

Aku heran dengan pertanyaannya, bukankah harusnya dia tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu mengingat kemarin aku sudah memberitahunya lewat pesan sms, apa Sakura tidak membaca pesanku? Pikirku

Tapi … sudahlah yang penting sekarang dia ada disini.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, kamukan gak punya kepentingan disini"

Ugh … benar-benar tidak sopan wanita di depanku ini.

"Hei… memangnya cuma kamu saja yang boleh datang kesini, hallo ini tempat umum nona"kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Huh" dia melengos meninggalkanku.

Benar-benar sikap yang jelek, jangan ditiru ya teman-teman.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku

"Belum"

"Kenapa belum makan? Ini sudah hampir jam 3 sore, ayo kita pergi makan" tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, aku langsung menariknya menuju kedai pinggir jalan.

Dulu saat kami masih berstatus mahasiswa, aku sering sekali mengajak Sakura makan di kedai pinggir jalan, awalnya aku iseng karena aku tahu saat bersama Sasuke Sakura tidak pernah makan ataupun jajan di kaki lima tapi sungguh reaksi Sakura saat pertama kali makan di kedai pinggir jalan membuatku terkejut, dia sangat menikmati bahkan makannya sangat lahap (Wanita ini selalu membuatku terkejut).

Sweet Moment

**To Be Continue**

Trims buat semuanya yang masih setia dan masih berkenan untuk membaca fic ini, sungguh aku sangat terharu hiks … hiks … hiks ... #Plaaaak … air mata buaya

Untuk chap selanjutnya Sasuke POV

Jika berkenan, mampir ke fic saya yang lain

**Shadow **

**Waktu**

Okey reviewnya kembali di tunggu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sasuke U x Sakura H x Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

Ini fic saya yang pertama n pertama kalinya saya bikin fic, sekedar menyalurkan hobby, mohon dimaklumi dan masukannya buat pemula seperti saya.

Dilihat dari **sudut pandang Sasuke**

Summary: "Ya, biarkanlah seperti ini, sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, karena setelah ini, kamu akan kembali kepadaku, kamu akan kembali kekehidupan dimana ada aku disana, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku biarkan seperti ini"/**sudut pandang Sasuke.**

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Aku terus melihat jam ditangan kiriku, sudah 1 jam lebih aku menunggu wanitaku, wanita yang sudah menjadi istriku 3 bulan ini, walaupun baru 3 bulan menikah, aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan dari kita Senior High School, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku saat dia menjadi milikku, menjadi istriku.

Kulihat dia, wanita bersurai merah muda, tak ada yang dapat melukiskan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatnya berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, wanitaku sedang menatap langit, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya, kenapa setelah 2 bulan terpisah jarak aku harus menemukan wajahnya yang biasanya ceria terlihat muram, sambil menghela napasnya dia kembali berjalan keluar, menuju trotoar jalan hendak menghentikan taksi.

"Sakura …"

Dia tolehkan kepalanya kearahku, kaget. Itu reaksi yang dia berikan.

"Sasuke? Kau datang?" tanyanya

"Kau ini lama sekali baru keluar, aku menunggumu lebih satu jam, bodoh!"

Diputarnya bola matanya, kangen sekali aku dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Salah siapa datang tidak memberi kabar? Apa kau sedang memberi kejutan kepadaku"sahutnya dengan gaya centilnya yang menggoda

_Ya aku ingin memberikan kejutan, aku kangen kamu Sakura_ batinku. Ingin aku mengatakan itu tapi kata yang keluar dari bibirku justru kebalikannya.

"Aku hanya sekalian mampir karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ku urus disini, bukan sengaja untuk menjemputmu" masih dengan wajah datarku

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, senyum itu senyum yang kurindukan.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

"Sasuke?" panggilnya

"Hn" Jawabku tanpa menolehkan kepalaku dari koran

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanyanya

"Lusa mungkin"

"Apa harus secepat itu?"

"Hn, Kasaan membutuhkanku"

"Oh"

Mendengar jawabannya yang oh, aku menolehkan kepalaku sambil menaikkan sebelas alisku, entah ada perasaan yang tidak enak saat ku mendengar jawabannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kupikir kau akan lama disini"

"Sakura…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Sakura sudah memotongnya

"Aku mengerti Sasuke"

"Aku duluan ya, hari ini ada pasien yang harus ku operasi, ja nee"

"Sakura"lirihku

Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang, bahkan tanpa kecupan sedikitpun yang sering dia lakukan setiap dia berpamitan. Selalu seperti ini, jika aku menyebutkan kata kasaan, sungguh aku tidak mengerti, semakin kesini semakin jauh jarak antara aku dan Sakura. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku diam-diam memperhatikanmu? Tak tahukah kau Sakura bahwa kau sangat berarti buatku? Tak tahukah kau aku sangat takut kehilanganmu lagi? Lagi? Ya aku pernah kehilangan Sakura saat kami sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha Internasional, aku ingin mengejarnya dan memeluknya tapi yang kulakukan hanya diam melihatnya menangis di bawah pohon sakura di musim semi, hari itu hari dimulainya kekosongan hatiku, hari penyesalanku paling dalam karena setelahnya justru bukan aku yang mengembalikan tawa dibibirnya, seseorang yang juga mencintainya **Sabaku No Gaara**.

**To be Continue**

_Anda tak kan bisa memaksa bertahan pada seseorang jika ia ingin pergi_

Sekali lagi makasih berkenan berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejal di kolom review, kependekan ya? Hmmm … tadinya mau ku buat sedikit lebih panjang tapi jadinya agak maksa dan akhirnya malah gak nyambung dengan alur yang terjadi di chap sebelumnya.

Minna … gomen … ! T_T

Jika berkenan kunjungi juga fic saya yang lain **"Waktu"** dan **"Shadow"**

Arigato

Reviewnya kembali di tunggu, chap depan masih dari sudut pandang Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sasuke U x Sakura H x Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, EYD berantakan.

Ini fic saya yang pertama n pertama kalinya saya bikin fic, sekedar menyalurkan hobby, mohon dimaklumi dan masukannya buat pemula seperti saya.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke

Summary: "Ya, biarkanlah seperti ini, sebentar saja, biarkan seperti ini, karena setelah ini, kamu akan kembali kepadaku, kamu akan kembali kekehidupan dimana ada aku disana, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku biarkan seperti ini"/Sudut pandang Sasuke

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Uchiha Corp, merupakan perusahaan peninggalan tousanku, disinilah aku sekarang diruangan direktur utama, sebagai direktur dari perusahaan yang besar dan memiliki cabang dimana-mana, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana sibuknya aku apalagi semenjak anikiku Itachi memutuskan untuk hidup bersama istrinya Konan di Ame, bertambahlah kesibukanku, bahkan saat waktunya istirahat seperti ini aku masih disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas kantor, karena kaasanku sebagai presiden direktur hari ini tidak hadir, jadi semua harus aku yang menghandle.

Tiba-tiba nelpon kantorku berbunyi, akupun menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Sasuke" suara dari telp

"Ya, Kaasan, ada apa?" Tanyaku heran tumben sekali kaasan menelponku disaat aku sedang ada dikantor.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Sakura ada dirumah? Dia baru saja datang, kau mau pulang?"

"Apa Kaasan? Sakura pulang? Benarkah? Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Ku bereskan semua berkas-berkas di meja kerjaku dengan secepatnya, tak kuhiraukan bagaimana berantakannya susunan berkas itu yang ada dipikiranku hanya pulang dengan cepat dan memeluk wanitaku yang sangat kurindukan.

Ku sambar handphoneku yang tergeletak begitu saja, baru ingin memasukkan handphone kedalam saku celana, kulihat handphoneku berkedip-kedip, kubuka ada1 pesan masuk.

**From: Wanitaku**

**Sasuke sekarang aku ada di halte, bisakah kau jemput aku?**

Kulihat waktu terkirimnya pkl. 11. 00.

Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, oh tidak. Aku harus cepat sampai rumah dan menjelaskan.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Ku buka pintu kamarku, kulihat wanitaku sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, wajahnya sungguh damai, kusibakkan helai rambutnya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, hingga getaran handphone Sakura mengalihkan kegiatanku yang memperhatikan wajahnya.

Ku ambil handphonenya dan kulihat ada 1 pesan masuk, tadinya ingin ku abaikan tapi entah kenapa aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan ke wanitaku.

**From: Gaara**

**Besok aku ke Konoha, Temari memintaku untuk mengunjunginya. Aku ingin bertemu kamu di taman Konoha jam 2 siang, luangkan waktumu ya? Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu.**

Bergetar tanganku saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Gaara, apalagi saat ku buka pesan-pesan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa aku langsung menghapus pesan terakhir dari Gaara.

**From: Gaara**

**Apa kau sudah sampai di Konoha?**

**From: Gaara**

**Ya, istirahatlah, kalau ada apa-apa, tolong hubungi aku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.**

Niat awalku yang ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa menjemputnya, ku urungkan, aku cemburu, sangat-sangat cemburu.

**Kali Ini Saja**

Malam sudah tiba dan Sakura belum juga bangun dari tidurnya, begitu lelahkah perjalananmu kesini atau ada beban yang kau tanggung, bukalah matamu Sakura, aku merindukan sepasang emerald itu, setelah penantian panjangku akhirnya mata itupun terbuka, sungguh pemandangan yang indah melihatnya baru bangun tidur, rambut yang berantakan tapi aku suka.

"Kau sudah bangun?"Tanyaku

"Ya"Jawabnya

"Mandilah setelah ini turun kita makan malam bersama, kaasan sudah menunggu kita!"perintahku

Diapun beranjak dari kasur king size, menuju kamar mandi, dan akupun pergi menuju ruang makan, disana kulihat kaasanku telah menyiapkan makan malam kami.

"Apa Sakura sudah bangun? Tanya Kaasanku

"Ya, sekarang dia lagi mandi, sebentar lagi turun"

Tak berapa lama terlihat Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan malam yang telah disiapkan

"Sasuke …" panggil kaasan

"ya, Kaasan"

"Besok tolong kau gantikan kaasan memimpin rapat dengan Uzumaki Corp, kau tahu kan kerjasama ini sangat penting"

"Ya kaasan" jawab Sasuke

Tanpa keraguan aku langsung menyetujui untuk menggantikan kaasan mempimpin rapat besok, karena setelah rapat itu selesai aku ingin bisa lebih lama bersama Sakura, sungguh sudah sangat lama aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua bahkan berkomunikasi pun sangat jarang. Kuliat Sakura hanya diam dan terus menyantap makanan yang ada didepannya.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan cepat bahkan setengah berlari menuju mansionku setelah pertemuanku dengan pihak Uzumaki selesai aku langsung pulang, ku buka kamarku tak kulihat wanita bersurai merah muda.

"Shizune…?" panggilku kepada salah satu maid yang ada di mansion ini

"Ya tuan"

"Apa kau tahu Sakura pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tuan, tapi Sakura-sama baru saja pergi, mungkin tidak jauh dari sini"

"Ya sudah"

Cemas, khawatir, tidak tenang itulah yang saat ini kurasakan, kulihat jam dinding menunjukkan hampir pukul 3 sore.

Apa Sakura berada di taman untuk bertemu Gaara? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menuju mobilku, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di taman.

Aku keluar dengan terburu-buru, kuedarkan mataku keseluruh taman dan itu dia wanita bersurai merah muda, wanitaku, Sakura.

Baru aku mau melangkah menghapirinya, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu datang, seseorang dengan rambut merah dan tato _Ai_ di dahinya, Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara, pria dimasa lalu Sakura, pria yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk dihidupku dan Sakura. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dapat kulihat Sakura yang kaget, cemberut atau tiba-tiba bersikap dingin.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati melihat Sakura bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda saat bersama Gaara tapi tidak bersamaku yang hanya memasang wajah dingin dalam 3 bulan ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari taman kota ini, aku ingin marah, cemburu bahkan ingin rasanya aku menghajar si kepala merah itu tapi aku tak mampu bukan karena aku takut tapi karena aku sangat sadar kalau aku tidak bisa masuk di antara mereka, aku tahu ada posisi pria itu di hati Sakura yang tidak bisa ku geser bahkan kuhapus dengan keberadaanku.

Karena semua adalah kesalahanku, ya kesalahanku, aku sangat menyadari itu.

_**Kali Ini Saja**_

Mansion Uchiha terlihat lengang, ya selalu seperti ini aku bukan Itachi yang bisa membawa keramaian di dalam mansion karena aku memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara.

"Oh … Sasuke, syukurlah kau sudah pulang? Lho dimana Sakura? Kaasan pikir kau bersama dia?" Tanya Kaasan

"Sakura sedang bersama temannya, ada apa Kaasan?"Tanyaku

"Begitu? Ya sudah, sekarang kamu siap-siap kita harus ke Jepang saat ini juga"

"Untuk apa?"

"Anak dari rekan bisnis kita menikah, ayahnya merupakan sahabat lama tousanmu, jadi kita tidak bisa tidak datang"Jelas Kaasan.

"Baiklah …"

"Jangan lupa kabarin Sakura,kalau dia bisa suruh dia menyusul kita"Kata Kaasan.

"Hn"

Akupun pergi kekamar sekedar mengambil keperluan yang akan ku bawa ke Jepang, setelah segalanya beres aku beranjak keluar, ku keluarkan handphone dari saku celana ku dan mulai mengetikkan pesan.

**To: Wanitaku**

**Sakura, aku dan Kaasan harus ke Jepang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan anak sahabat tousan. Bisakah nanti kau menyusulku? Aku mencintaimu.**

Jariku sudah siap menekan kata _send _saat tiba-tiba aku teringat wajah Sakura dan Gaara di Taman beberapa jam yang lalu, marah? Iya aku marah.

Akupun membatalkan niatku dan menghapus pesan yang sudah ku ketik, kemudian memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam saku celana.

"Shizune …" teriakku

"Ada apa Uchiha-sama?" Tanya Shizune

"Kalau Sakura tanya keberadaanku, bilang aku dan Kaasan ke Jepang menghadiri pernikahan salah satu kolega bisnis" Jelasku.

"Ya Uchiha-san"

Akupun pergi meninggalkan mansion uchiha, selama perjalanan menuju bandara, aku terus teringat Sakura dan Gaara di taman tadi, ku pejamkan mataku.

Apakah begini rasanya Sakura? Beginikah yang kamu rasakan? Saat aku pernah mengkhianatimu dulu.

Kami-sama apa saat ini aku sedang dihukum? Karena dulu dengan sengaja melakukan pengkhianatan hanya karena merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaanku terhadap Sakura.

Aku sadar, aku menyesal dan aku takut kehilanganmu, Sakura.

**To be Continue**

_Masa lalu berlalu, tak akan mungkin kita perbaiki. Masa lalu hanya bisa kita terima dan pelajari untuk kebaikan di masa depan._

Sumpah … mendeskripsikan Sasuke menderita itu susah banget, 2 jam depan laptop, belum ada 1 katapun yang dapat ku ketik #Fiuuuh

Terima kasih masih setia dengan fic abal ini, dan makasih sudah mampir di kolom review untuk saran, peringatan ataupun pujian.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Mungkin sekitar 2 chap lagi fic ini akan tamat.

Mungkin tapi ... ^_^

Okey ... reviewnya kembali di tunggu.


End file.
